Ryan Lee
Brian Roy Lee is a CAW Professional wrestler, Better known as his in-ring name Ryan Lee. He has been wrestling under that name ever since he made his debut in CAW wrestling on WGE back in 2011 in the month of September by competing in the WGE Superstars Tournament to become the first ever Superstars Champion. But sadly it did not happen for him. Ryan Lee was just getting out of college, as he attended the University of Phoenix to become a Lawyer, But when he heard the words "CAW Wrestling", Lee jump right into action and was trained to become a CAW wrestler. Lee watched countless of matches to see how it all works. He was only stuck on one man he watched in the ring and that man was Danny Jackpot. Lee has learned and watched Jackpot in the ring and took a couple of notes. Lee was inspired to join CAW after seeing Jackpot in the ring. He hopes to meet Jackpot in the near future of his CAW Career. Before Lee joined CAW wrestling, he trained for nearly 2-4 years. He was trained by the great high flyers, Rey Mysterio and Jimmy Snuka. Lee is currently 25 years old. He is currently signed to WGE and Wrestling Heaven and hopes many other companies will notice his in-ring work to be signed to more deals. He is also in the BRAWL World Tag Team Championship tournament. WGE Career: September 2011 - Present. Ryan Lee made his debut in WGE on WGE Episode 26 - Superstars in the Superstars Championship tournament. He defeated Cody Rhodes in the first round with an impressive array of manoeuvers. However, he was defeated in the second round on episode 39, in an elimination fatal four way by Evan Bourne (who ended up in the finals). Lee had been eliminated from the tournament, but he had gained the fan's support with his clean tactics and impressive variety of moves. Lee tried to get over the fact that that was his opportunity to become the first ever WGE Superstars Champion. However in the month of November on episode 35, Ryan Lee attacked Zack Ryder after losing to him. This completely changed the crowd view on Lee. Fans speculated that Lee had either sucumbed to the hurt of losing the tournament, or he had revealed his true self. After showing his dark side, Ryan Lee does not care what the people think. On the last Superstars of Season 1 on episode 38, Ryan Lee was defeated in an elimination tables tag team match by Chris Masters and Zack Ryder, with his tag team partner being Vladimir Kozlov. Despite his recent actions, he gained some people's respect by how long he was able to hold out against Masters and Ryder, with Kozlov being eliminated halfway through the match. At Wrestlemania, Ryan Lee competed in the opening match, a 6 man over the top rope Superstars battle royal, where the winner would be able to move to Raw or Smackdown. Sadly, he was the first man eliminated, and was eliminated by Ezekiel Jackson. Later in the show, The Hunter went to the ring and cut a promo, reflecting on his career thus far, but Ryan Lee interrupted and showed his "generosity" by presenting The Hunter with a shoe shop coupon. On the first Superstars episode of Season 2, episode 44, Ryan Lee came to the ring with a new hair style and a jacket and cut a promo for the first time. He stated that he was disgusted by the WGE fans, but that he would save them. He claimed to be "the Savior of WGE". He thinks that other wrestlers are boring and that he is there to save the fans from boring entertainment. Ryan Lee then proceeded to defeat his opponent for the night, Ted DiBiase in a very impressive way, in a matter of minutes with a leverage pin. He spewed off a lot of cocky words, but he was able to back it up. Vince McMahon announced on episode 47 of WGE, that Ryan Lee would face The Hunter for the vacant WGE Superstars Championship in the main event. Ryan Lee defeated The Hunter in a very competitive back and forth match to become the WGE Superstars Champion. Wrestling Heaven Career: March 2012 - Present On episode 49 of Wrestling Heaven's Raw, Ryan Lee made a surprising and shocking debut in the beginning of the show and competed in a 6 man battle royal match to become the 5th man to join the Night of Champions Pre-Show Battle Royal. But, that did not happen as in the first 2 mins of the match, Ryan Lee was the first person eliminated. Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League On March 12, 2012, it was confirmed that Poison Bee and Ryan Lee would be taking the places of Haduken and Rick Acid in the BRAWL World Tag Team Championship tournament at BRAWL Golden Uprising. In the first round, Poison Bee and Ryan Lee defeated the Immortal Lovers (Sawn Dynasty and Immortal Steven). However, Poison Bee did all the work in that match. In the second round, Poison Bee and Ryan Lee defeated Blk_Out 2.0 (Lil Jazz and Guerilla Black) by countout because Guerilla Black was distracted by beating the holy hell out of Ryan Lee on the outside and he didn't pay attention to the referee's count. In the finals, Poison Bee and Ryan Lee were set to face the Canadian Males (Edge and Christian), but Poison Bee walked out on Ryan Lee right after the bell rung. This caused the Canadian Males to become the first ever BRAWL World Tag Team Champions. Finishers and Signatures Finishers *Finisher 1: Snap Shot (Buzzsaw Kick to the side of the head) *Finisher 2: Shooting Star Press Signatures *Signature 1: Savior Drop (The Code Blue) *Signature 2: Redemption (Flat Liner) Career Highlights WGE *'''WGE '''Superstars Championship (x1) Theme Song * "Help is on the Way" - Rise Against (Pitched Edit) * "Waiting" by Not Forgotten (BRAWL Theme) Category:Wrestling Games Entertainment Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:Superstars